


Ignorance

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [88]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Royal Bodyguards, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>The Dragit finds Rafe painful to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Rafe, ignorance

Rafe's ignorance was almost painful to see. It was. He prided himself on being so aware; the Dragit could see it in every step he took, in the way he settled next to the Oosha and the young prince. Rafe was meant to be there, in that spot-- even he could see it. Next to the throne, a perfect place to throw himself between the royalty and an assassin, ever aware and ever watchful of everyone who came in.

But his ignorance of the situations beyond his eyes made the Dragit want to scream at him in frustration. It was a little disappointing, not to have been found out already. He'd been looking forward to being confronted by the Captain of the Guard-- by a man who'd once been in his red-painted army, and had somehow squirmed his way to a station well beyond it. To be able to kill him, and call it honest self-defense in a way even his brother couldn't protest.

The way the elder Ander had, just last year. But it didn't look like he'd ever get that reward; for his efforts to be subtle, perhaps he had been simply too good at it.


End file.
